Wolvald - les Systèmes
Découvrez ici les systèmes de Wolvald Métier - Pêcheur A développer Métier - Mineur A développer Achievements - Titles Il existe de par le monde des conditions à remplir pour débloquer des Achievements. Ces accomplissements vous donneront des récompenses (Zenys, objets...) et vous permettront d'accéder à des Titres, activable au npc Title Master, à Bastania. En voici une liste exhaustive: 1 - Midgardien - Visit Geffen, Payon, Aldebaran, Morroc and Comodothumb 2 - PoringSlayer - Kill 1000 Porings 3 - Thanatos - Kill Thanatos one time. Alone or in Party. 4 - Fishing - Kill 1000 monsters of Fish race. 5 - ElementMaster - Kill 250 monsters of Water, Earth, Fire and Wind each. 6 - Undying - Kill 500 undead monsters 7 - SizeMatter - Kill 100 small, medium and large monsters each. 8 - EmpMaster - Take down 100 Emperium on WoE 9 - PvPLover - Kill 100 Players on PVP 10 - WoELover - Kill 100 Players on WoE 11 - BGLover - Kill 100 Players on BG 12 - PKLover - Kill 100 Players on PvPmode 13 - Wanted - Kill 250 Players on PVP, WoE, BG and PvPmode each. 14 - Bloooodd - Do 1.000.000 damage to players, everywhere 15 - Magnate - Hold 50.000.000 zeny with your character 16 - Merchant - Purchase and Sells a value of 1.000.000 Zeny from/by Vending 17 - MasterCard - Purchase a total of 1.000.000.000 from NPC shops. 18 - Wolvalder - Visit Caspen, Mornanie, Crystilia, Hallow01 et Mysterio 19 - LadyFae - Lady Fae Savior 20 - Mimir - Tuer Mimir 10 fois 21 - Inquisitor - Tuer Hel 15 fois 22 - Hrym - Tuer Hrym 5 fois 23 - Jormungand - Tuer Jormungand 5 fois 24 - DracoHunter - Gagner l'event Pirate Hunt 25 - PoringSeeker - Gagner l'event Almost Poring 26 - PoringFinder - Gagner l'event Cache poring 27 - Samaritain - Gagner l'event Rescapé 28 - Disguiserr - Gagner une manche de l'event Disguise 29 - TreasureMap - Echanger 100 cartes au trésor 30 - Ase - Trouver 5 Fruits du démon 31 - Celestial - Finir Astral Temple 32 - Liberator - Finir Valhalla Garden 33 - Champion - Finir Champion's Arena 34 - PoringFriend - Finir Poring Kingdom 35 - NestCrawler, - Finir Boss Nest 36 - ErudorDwarf - Finir Lonely Mountain 37 - NonGuilty - Finir Black And White Temple 38 - FaeHunter - Finir Quete Fae 39 - Veteran - Finir Quete Veteran 40 - GodsHelper - Finir Quete Fehu 41 - Mysterio - Finir Quete Mysterio 42 - CrashSurvivor - Finir Quete Crash 43 - Yggdrasil - Finir Quete Elemental 44 - HiddenMaster - Participer Quete Hidden Piece 45 - GrimReaper - Devenir Grim Reaper 46 - FisherMan - Devenir Pêcheur 47 - MiningMan - Devenir Mineur 48 - MapOpportunist - Profiter de MOTD 49 - RaceOpportunist - Profiter de ROTD 50 - AseTreeFinder - Trouver 10 Fruits 51 - HatLover - Créer 10 Chapeaux 52 - ApprenticeHatter - Créer 25 Chapeaux 53 - MasterHatter - Créer 50 Chapeaux 54 - MadHatter - Créer 100 Chapeaux 55 - Mercenary - Devenir Mercenaire 56 - TreasureHunter - Devenir THQ 57 - VolvaFinder - Trouver Volva 58 - VolvaSeeker - Affronter 10 Volva Memory 59 - WeepingSoul - Aller à Folkvang 60 - WipingSoul - Tuer 50 âmes errantes 61 - KingofSoul - Tuer 1 âme errante de GM 62 - FaeSlayer - Kill 100 Fae of each Kind 63 - JormungandLair - Kill 100 Jormungand of each kind 64 - SanctuaireCrawler - Kill 100 mob of each kind at Sanctuary 65 - DragonKing - Kill Spicy Dragon 66 - Egyptian - Kill Tutankhammen, Amon Ra and Pharaoh 67,13,SexUndecided - Get Travesty Fruit 68 - Midgardien2 - Visit dicastes, eclage, einbroch, gonryun and hugel 69 - Midgardien3 - Visit alberta, amatsu, ayothaya, brasilis and dewata 70 - Midgardien4 - Visit jawaii, izlude, lighthalzen, louyang and malangdo 71 - Midgardien5 - Visit malaya, manuk, mora, moscovia and niflheim 72 - Midgardien6 - Visit prontera, rachel, splendide, umbala and veins 73 - Midgardien7 - Visit xmas, yuno 74 - Wolvalder2 - Visit bastania, thalys, genasia, bilfrost et revencia 75 - GlobeTrotter - complete visiting achievement 76 - BloodDrinker - Do 999.999.999 damage to players, everywhere 77 - Resurrected - Mourir 1 fois 78 - TheUndying - Mourir 10 fois 79 - TheImmortal - Mourir 100 fois 80 - AlphaTester - Participer à l'Alpha 81 - BetaTester - Participer à la Beta Les Fruits des Ases Petit clin d’œil à l'univers de One Piece , les fruits divin sont tout comme dans le manga des fruits vous donnant accès à des pouvoirs particulier (transformation ,skill ). Les fruits divin poussent lorsque l'annonce "Les fruits divins ont commencés a pousser" apparaît sur votre écran . Il existe 50 Arbres Divins, répartis dans les différents fields de Midgard, et chacun peut donner (ou non) un fruit de manière aléatoire. Chaque semaine, un nombre de fruits aléatoire pousse aléatoirement sur les arbres. thumb Connaitre un arbre et obtenir un fruit une semaine, ne veut pas dire qu'on en aura un de ce même arbre la semaine suivante, et si on en récupère un, ce ne sera pas forcément le même que la semaine précédente. Les Fruits restent dans votre inventaire une semaine, et son automatiquement effacé au bout de ce délai. thumb Fury Energy A développer La Guerre des Quatres A développer Les Mercenaires A développer Metalimie A développer Volva Greed A développer Exchange - Ase Crystal Les Ase Crystals sont des items de récompense pouvant être obtenu de diverses manières.thumb La plus simple moyen d'en obtenir consiste à remplir des Achivements. Chaque crytal peut ensuite être échangé contre des points boutiques auprès du Reward Exchanger, à Bastania Classes Ter - Maitre des Spécialités Les classes Ter sont une nouvelle alternative aux classes Third. Si celles-ci sont imbalanced, les classes Ter ont été revue de telle sorte qu'elles ne le soient plus. Ainsi, on ne peut devenir classe Ter qu'en abandonnant le chemin des classes Transcendent.thumb On doit alors faire un choix de gameplay entre deux type de classes, tout comme lors du passage en classe 1. De même, le niveau et stats max des classes Ter est le même que celui d'une classe Rebirth. Enfin, une réduction des dommages de ces dernières est appliqués sur tout leurs skills, avec une base de 75%, pouvant monter jusqu'à 95% pour les plus élevés. Cela assure un équilibre avec les classes Transcendent, et permet un coup de fraîcheur sur le gameplay. La Maitresse des Spécialités, de Bastania, vous permettra de choisir votre classe au moment de passer classe Trans (high classe 1, level Job 40 - 50)